


The most attractive soccer player

by Yamileth_35



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Sanha, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, My first fic?, Shyness, You can see Binwoo if you try, shy minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/pseuds/Yamileth_35
Summary: Minhyuk goes to watch Bin play soccer and gets out with the number of a handsome soccer player called Yoon Sanha.I got excited over Sanha's web drama ¿ok?





	The most attractive soccer player

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo there. Well, I don't know what I'm doing, I just know that I've been wanting to write a socky for so long and this idea came to me watching my country's team playing in the gold cup lol  
> Also, Sanha doing this character on his web drama is exciting, isn't it?  
> Anyway, English it's not my first language so I'm sorry in advance for my short vocabulary! Enjoy pls!

Minhyuk didn't want to be here. He wasn't really an athletic enthusiast. Well, yeah, he liked to dance and go to the gym but no. He didn't like sports. 

And he neither like soccer.

To him, it was boring. Watching some guys run behind a ball wasn't that exciting.

But he couldn't back off now, he promised Bin, aka his best friend for 7 years, he would be there during the game and when it was over they would go for some burgers. He couldn't say no to Bin, and less when free food was involved.

So here he was now, getting a seat to watch some guys running like maniacs for a ball. He sighed.

"You're bored already? The game hasn't even started" Said a voice behind him. Minhyuk turned around only to see an attractive guy with a big bag.

He was handsome. Some childish features, but pretty not less. Maybe Minhyuk's type. He was looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"Well, I'll be bored the whole time so don't worry" Minhyuk said with ease and a shrug. He didn't want to let the guy know the effects he produces on him. It wasn't like his tallness was incredibly attractive, not at all.

"You must be Bin's friend. You're just like he said" He said with a grin. Minhyuk didn't want to admit that such a sweet face was playing with the beats of his heart. "He has talked a lot about you. Minhyuk, isn't it?" He added.

"Yes, that's my name" Minhyuk felt dumb. He coughed. "What did Bin say about me?" 

"That you were a brat, who didn't like soccer but still were the best dancer of the country and way less handsome than him" The still-stranger guy said. "I must disagree with the last part" He added with a smirk.

Was this good-looking boy hitting on him? He felt himself reddened.

"Who are you?" Minhyuk was still fighting against the blush.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I'm Yoon Sanha. I'm on Bin's team" Sanha said with that cute grin again.

"Sanha... That's a pretty name" Minhyuk said, feeling bold.

It was Sanha's turn to be red.

"I must go, I think the game will start soon" Sanha said, his puffy cheeks still pink.

"Oh, it's fine. Go there. I'll cheer on you" Minhyuk smiled at him, he could feel his dimples showing. "On your team, I mean" He was a shy guy, after all.

"Thank you, Minhyuk" Sanha smiled back. Damn Minhyuk if Sanha didn't have the prettiest smile he has ever seen.

Sanha waved before actually going down to the field. The dancer was going to kill his best friend, having such an attractive teammate and never presented to him? Betray.

The game wasn't so bad, or at least not when he could watch the tall self of Sanha running, sweating and smile through it. It was marvelous.

Of course Minhyuk tried not to do it so much, what if Sanha felt his intense staring and thought he was weird? Better not take that chance, he actually watched Bin and Jinwoo too. Both of them had grace, but not as much as Sanha.

Minhyuk thought Sanha belonged on the field. His feet moving by themselves and so fast, with that band on his head and annotating goal after goal. He was definitely the gold of his team. He was kind of proud, even if he just met Sanha an hour ago or so. 

Anyway, during it, Minhyuk prepared himself to ask him his number. He would hate himself if he just came here and go out like nothing, not when he met the most attractive soccer player. 

When the game was over, he got down. Sanha was sit drinking water, the bottle spilling a little over his chin, the air got out of Minhyuk's lungs.

He looked so handsome, with the sweat on his hair, his cheeks pink, and relaxed, trying to rest his probably aching limbs.

"How're you? You did amazing out there" Minhyuk said while getting close.

Sanha stared at him and tried to recompose, sitting straighter and cleaning the sweat. It was cute.

"I'm tired. I just always get really excited and let go all my energy" He said with a tired smile.

Minhyuk's heart was definitely excited watching Sanha like that.  
He was just going to answer him, when he felt an arm over his shoulders.

"How's my best friend doing? Did you watch the game? Just retain of exclaiming how amazing I am, at least, in front of the others" Bin said with a toothy smile.

Minhyuk snorted. "By anything, Sanha is way better than you. He anotated almost the half of the goals" 

Bin smirked. "Oooh, so it was you the one who keep cheering and screaming at him?" 

Minhyuk blushed, again. And spare a look at Sanha, he was smiling to himself. 

"Me and probably the half of the people, just shut up. Are we going soon?" Minhyuk said, trying to get Bin to go. He had to ask Sanha's number. 

"Well, yeah. My bag is over there, let's go" Bin said with a smile.

"Go yourself, I need to do something" Minhyuk said rushed.

Bin knew him well. And got it at the instant, he smirked. Minhyuk interrupted him.

"Look, there's Dongmin. Go!" He pushed Bin, while Bin flushed.

"Stop lying, you Casanova. Just ask him out fast, I'm dying,  
I'm so hungry" Bin said, walking out.

Minhyuk got really red and stared shyly at Sanha, who was relaxed.

"Well... He... Is an idiot" Minhyuk said

"Oh, I know. I know him well too" Sanha smiled, and Minhyuk's heart did that funny thing again.

"So... Ok, I was wondering if you... Want to..."

"Minhyuk" Sanha interrupted him. "Hand it" He didn't lose his smile while Minhyuk gave him his phone.

"There" Sanha said giving him his phone back, he still had that smile and Minhyuk could detect a shine on his eyes. Minhyuk couldn't stop to smile back, he felt now like a sports enthusiast.

"Minhyuuuuk, let's gooo" He listened to Bin's yell.

"Thank you, I'm going to text you" Minhyuk said while walking slowly off.

"I hope so, Hyuk" Sanha said, still seeming tired but shining anyway.

"Oh, and Sanha? You're way too beautiful" Minhyuk said before turning and running to the exit where Bin was already. He could hear a squealing, but he wasn't really sure if it was Sanha. He smiled anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Other authors write Sanha as the shy baby but I'm pretty sure he's really good at flirting lol  
> Thoughts are appreciated!<3  
> I still have another idea on the oven, so I probably post another Socky in some time.  
> Please tell me any mistakes i had!


End file.
